Seventeen Forever
by Oliveren
Summary: When you have to leave someone you love when you turn eighteen it can be awful. When you get to meet that person again when he turns eighteen it can be great. Is being seventeen good or bad? UCHIHACEST! DONT LIKE, DONT READ!
1. You

Title: Seventeen Forever

Author: Oliveren

Description: When you have to leave someone you love when you turn eighteen it can be awful. When you get to meet that person again when he turns eighteen it can be great.

Is being seventeen good or bad?

Info: Sasuke's 12 and Itachi's 17. Everything in italics is thoughts. For anyone who thinks Sasuke is a little OOC Yeah he is…in this chapter only…because he didn't have to deal with his entire family being murdered. A.k.a. he doesn't have his all too familiar heart of stone. I would also like to mention how Itachi being how he is over Sasuke is not in anyway OOC because even in the anime/manga he adored Sasuke…he just didn't show it.

This is not held in the ninja world.

:D Second story uploaded to Fan fiction!

*Opens champagne* PARTY!

Okay so this ItaSasu. Itachi x Sasuke a.k.a. pure smex 3

What's that? You don't think so? Dot read then.

FLAMES WILL NOT TOLERATED! D:

However constructive critics are oh so very welcome. J

COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS ;D

Grammar sucks I'll get beta'd later..no complaining…

Itachi crashed beside his little brother on the soft sheets. Breathing hard he turned to look at the flushed face of his younger sibling Sasuke, Who was panting fast, his hands trembling as the unclenched the light blue sheets.

Itachi brushed the hair stuck to his sweaty brothers forehead away form his eyes _I don't think I can ever give this up_ the older Uchiha thought to himself pulling his outou in to an embrace and tugging the blanket over them feeling utterly exhausted. The bed was small considering it was only built for one but they managed.

Sasuke tensed up in his arms "Itachi?" he whispered placing his hands on his older brothers stomach sliding them higher until they reached his bare chest. Itachi opened one eye tiredly "what is it sasuke?". Sasuke looked down not wanting his brother to see the sadness in his eyes "your birthdays next weekend.." he whispered sadly clenching his hands into fist against his brothers chest.

He let out a sudden gasp when Itachi pulled him tighter against him snuggling close to the warmth of his younger brother's body. "don't think about that now outou...just sleep" He soothed running his fingers through Sasuke's soft raven hair until his breathing slowed and he fell asleep.

Itachi didn't miss the beginning of tears in his younger sibling's eyes. He hated that...Hated to see sasuke cry. Damn Uchiha morals. Itachi 18th birthday would be next weekend. The day he had been dreading for a long time now. Uchiha tradition stated that if he did not find a wife by his eighteenth birthday he would have to leave. Leave everything. His room, his things, his home, and his Sasuke. He looked down at the beautiful pale bundle resting in his arms. He had told sasuke he would wait for him, yes. But would sasuke wait for him? He was so young; even at twelve...did he even know what love was? Itachi's troubled thoughts continued until he eventually fell asleep.

"...-chi"..."-tachi..!" "ITACHI!" the older Uchiha sat straight up only to be grabbed and slammed against a wall making his head spin as he was released, sending him falling to the cold floor.

Thoughts spun rapidly through his head "Sasuke's screaming for me." was one that seemed to get through to him first. He jumped to his feet only clothed in his boxers to see his mothers terrified crying face dragging a struggling teary eyed sasuke out if the room rapped in a light blue sheet. "Light blue sheet...?" he remembered there activities earlier and finally realized what was going on. They'd been caught. "No..." Itachi despaired watching there mother drag sasuke out screaming his name. The older Uchiha went to run after him only to be grabbed by the neck and slammed to the ground. He looked up to see his father towering over him his fist clenched in rage.

Fugaku kicked his eldest son in the stomach "How dare you taint your little brother! Useless whores!". Itachi coughed up blood the next time he was kicked. "So this is what you spend you nights doing! Fucking sasuke! Taking advantage of him!" Itachi struggled to breath, he had to fight back if this was happening to him now what would they do to Sasuke?

Itachi caught his father's foot yanking hard causing him to crash to the ground hitting his head on a dresser on the way down. "Damn you Itachi.." he moaned in pained clutching his head.

Itachi struggled to his feet clutching his pants in his right hand and his bracelet his brother made for him in his left. Slipping them both on quickly as he exited the room and ran through the halls of the Uchiha mansion searching for his brother, his father following quickly behind him.

He saw him then sitting in a crumpled mess on the kitchen counter crying his eyes out clinging tightly to his brother's sheet.

He looked up when he heard his older brother enter the room. "Itachi?" he sniffled and rubbed his nose on the sheet. Itachi turned and locked the door just as an angry Fugaku made contact with it banging loudly on the flimsy wood.

It wouldn't last but a minute, tops. Itachi calculated turning his attention back to his crying brother. "Itachi what do we do!" sasuke cried taking his head in his hands. "It's my fault...I'm supposed to lock the door...I'm so stupid..." he sobbed as Itachi crossed the room to envelop him in a hug.

"Shh its okay outou it was bound to happen sooner or later" Itachi soothed. Sasuke gasped as the door buckled nearly flying off its hinges. Itachi clutched his younger brothers shoulders "Sasuke look at me" he whispered urgently as sasuke turned his scared face to his staring deep into his brothers black eyes. "I have to leave okay?" Itachi continued crushed by the defeated look in his younger sibling's eyes.

"You have to understand I can't stay here anymore" Itachi tried desperately trying to get sasuke to understand. Fresh tears slipped down the younger Uchiha's face. "What about me..?" Sasuke whimpered holding tightly onto his brother now.

Itachi put his forehead to Sasuke's giving him his most serious look "I'll come back for you" he promised threading his fingers through the younger Uchiha's.

"When." Sasuke question hurriedly as the second hinge flew off the door. "When your eighteen-" Itachi hadn't finished his sentence when Sasuke fisted his long hair in his hands and delivered a death glare. "To long." he hissed why Itachi was trying to leave him behind!

"I can't support you yet Sasuke! You'll be better off here until I can finish college and get a job I promise, I wont forget" he said urgently loosening Sasuke's grip on his hair. The youngest Uchiha clung to his neck instead.

"Don't go.." he choked pulling his older sibling closer. Itachi pushed his lips desperately against his younger brother's, devouring him.

He wanted to take Sasuke with him so bad it hurt. He hated to leave. He liked it here with Sasuke. His own room, his own space, there parents who didn't care enough to be around, it was a perfect lifestyle for him.

He pulled back slightly feeling Sasuke's warm breath against his lips. He ran his thumb over his brother's cheekbone relishing in the feel of his younger sibling leaning into his touch. Yes, he would miss this. But for Sasuke...Itachi felt a lump build in his throat. "I'm sorry" he backed away from Sasuke as the last hinge flew off, the door slamming to the ground.

Fugaku screamed in rage seeing how close the brothers were and lunged for his eldest son. Itachi bolted across the room grabbing his jacket and running out the back door disappearing into the night. Fugaku chasing far behind

Mikoto ran into the room clutching Sasuke tightly to her bosom making big boo-hoo sound while ushering sasuke into a bath and scrubbing him raw.

"Foolish mother" Sasuke spoke a detached look playing on his face urging his mother to only scrub harder.

You can never wash away...

He hears screaming as his father returned to the house empty handed he let a single tear fall.

..His touch.

:D Review and Critique. Any spelling or grammar errors pointed out will be appreciated!


	2. Wont

Title: Seventeen Forever

Author: Oliveren

Description: When you have to leave someone you love when you turn eighteen it can be awful. When you get to meet that person again when he turns eighteen it can be great.

Is being seventeen good or bad?

Info: Sasuke's 12 and Itachi's 17. Everything in italics is thoughts. For anyone who thinks Sasuke is a little OOC Yeah he is…in this chapter only…because he didn't have to deal with his entire family being murdered. A.k.a. he doesn't have his all too familiar heart of stone. I would also like to mention how Itachi being how he is over Sasuke is not in anyway OOC because even in the anime/manga he adored Sasuke…he just didn't show it.

This is not held in the ninja world.

I'd like to start off by saying that the number of grammatical errors in the last chapter disgusts me. -.-

I promise I'll try harder to keep my chapter as grammar error free as possible but its not my strong suit….

I'm going to try my hardest to update this every Sunday

Enjoy x)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(5 years later)

"Sasuke-kun it's your turn!" Sakura squealed trying to snuggle up to him as sasuke sighed putting his cold beverage to his forehead. This girl was beyond annoying. His best friend Naruto punched him playfully on the arm "Come on Sasuke! Play right!" he yelled loudly causing Neji to stare at him in annoyance. The green menace Lee jumped to his feet and punched the air "yes! Feel the spirit of youth filling you to the brim!" . Sasuke chucked a well aimed pillow forcefully at his head knocking him to the ground."A-are you okay?" Hinata asked shyly from her spot in the circle.

They were all at Naruto's house playing truth or dare. Something Sasuke deathly didn't want to be apart of, but with this group what choice did he have.

"Ask me then already" he looked up at his friends as they hurriedly ran to an obscure corner of the room whispering urgently and quietly. Sasuke's eye twitched _this can not end well._ in a moment they were all back to there seats grinning wickedly. Ino leaned forward trying her best attempt at being seductive "truth or dare Sasuke-kunn~?". Sasuke looked at the group then at Garra, the most tolerable one in the group, he raised his eyebrows at the red head as the boy mouthed "truth", the Uchiha complied, "truth.". The group visibly slumped the girls quickly putting away there digital cameras he smirked okay Garra was officially his new best friend.

"Are you a virgin?" sasuke turned to look at the red heads smirking face again. Scratch that Garra was his new worst enemy. The commotion stilled, and even Naruto sat silent as the entire circle anticipated his answer. _Should I lie...?_ that seemed rather boring… _it's not like they'll know who._ He closed his eyes building the suspense "no" he said indiffrently...and then chaos erupted.

Naruto was screaming at him demanding to know who it was. Hinata looked passed out in embarrassment. Sakura and Ino were squealing like mad fan girls and to top it all of Lee was congratulating him on his "youthful" experience. Sasuke sighed thinking it better to just have kept his mouth shut.

"How old were you?" It was Shikimaru who spoke up this time honest curiosity showing in his drooping lazy eyes and the group was quiet once again.

"I thought it was just one question per turn..." Sasuke asked curtly glaring and leaning back in his chair. Shikimaru closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Just answer the question Uchiha...". Sasuke stared steadily at him _I really shouldn't-_ "11" Sasuke said casually. Everyone looked shocked even Shikimaru had his eyes wide open.

Sasuke wanted to rip his traitorous mouth right off his face and shove it in the trash can. Naruto was the first to break the silence "only 11...?" he whispered incredulously. Sasuke didn't respond he took a swig of his drink and clacked in on the table. "Yeah, 11, does that bother you Naruto?" Sasuke looked at him steadily holding his gaze Naruto looked down. "No I mean its just...that seems a little young doesn't it?" he took a breath "who was this...person?"

Sasuke almost laughed_ person?_ were his sexual preferences that much of a mystery? "As if I'm going to tell you dobe..." Sasuke snapped Naruto looked disappointed but nodded as they continued on with there game. Similar question buzzing in everyone's minds "who?"

A lot of them decided to spend the night at Naruto's seeing as none of them were fit to drive, and the sober ones didn't want to bother.

Sasuke settled in a guest bedroom stripping down to his black boxers. They were Itachi's some time ago. But they fit him well enough now. All he'd said tonight brought up memories he wish he'd forget. It was painful to think about them... He knew 11 was young. Far too young for such mature acts...but then, at that time... he didn't feel young...hot skin pressed to his own, feather touches down his chest and stomach, deep bottomless black eyes full of lust. Such sinful things done to a body so young and inexperienced. "Itachi" a knock on the door startled him out of his flashback as he got out of bed and went to the door, having the decency to slip on some sweat pants as he went.

He was surprised to see Garra there holding a teddy bear in his arms. Sasuke looked down at the plushed animal "uhhh" the red haired glared at him holding his comfort toy closer to him. "Can I come in?" he snapped embarrassed. Sasuke looked up to the red head's face now, confusion still present. "Yeah sure." Sasuke opened the door wider allowing Garra to enter before shutting the door quietly behind him.

Sasuke offered him some extra pajamas seeing as Garra was sleeping in his clothes but the offer was waved away. The red head plopped down on the bed beside Sasuke looking extremely calm. "I want to ask you a question about what you said tonight" Garra started raising his hand as Sasuke glared. "I'm not going to ask you who but there is something else I'd like to know" he paused waiting for Sasuke to nod.

"When you lost your virginity you said you were 11?" Garra questioned as Sasuke confirmed this with his signature ' hn.' Garra nodded and continued "how old was the guy you slept with?" Sasuke stared back at him a few seconds why should he tell this guy anything? Bursting into his room and questioning him, how annoying...he should just kick him out and be done with it. _I cant hold it to myself forever. I want to remember... _Sasuke looked Garra over. He seemed trustworthy enough not the type to go blab to Naruto or Sakura or anything like that. He sighed resting against the headboard. Plus he already guessed it was a boy, and he hasn't said anything about that to anyone.

" He was 16" he whispered remembering it all so clearly now...he had tried to be so quiet...in the dark...his brothers room...in his brothers bed.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this" Itachi breathed his tone suggesting he wanted just the opposite. A smaller more innocent Sasuke squirmed under him. "Why?" he whispered running his hands up and down his older brothers chest, Itachi's breath hitched his long black hair covered half of his face. He gritted his teeth "Sasuke do you really want this?" he reached for his little brothers hand and put it on his heart "do you really want ME to do this to you?" he asked incredulously Sasuke stared up at him confused look plastered on his face "I only want nii-chan ..no one else...don't be and idiot Aniki" he huffed pouting slightly. Itachi stared down at him; Sasuke could see the shining love in his eyes. "Oh I'm an idiot am I Sasuke?" he asked amused placing feather light kisses on his younger brothers neck causing sasuke to giggle. He scooped the younger boy up in his arms and put him in his lap and drew close, The scene mutated into a stormy night Itachi's stricken face a few inches from his own there father banging on the door "I'm Sorry.."

Sasuke came back to the present running his hand through his short raven hair. He looked up at Garra again "was that all you wanted?" he asked obliviously dismissing the red head who nodded and hopped of the bed to leave. "Don't ever regret the past Sasuke...its not going to change so you might as well embrace it" Garra spoke wisely as he excited the room closing the door softly behind him. Sasuke threw a pillow at the door after he left "bastard..."

"Excuse me miss?" a young woman in her early twenties turned around eyeing the beautiful dark stranger in front she brushed her long brown her behind her and pulled her jacket tighter around her as a strong wind blew. "How can I help you?" she questioned when the stranger just sat there. when the man smiled at her brushing a lock of black hair out of his equally black eyes and re-gather in his ponytail quickly before turning back to her "sorry but could you tell me that date please?" he asked kindly as she struggled to get her pocket book to of her purse she flipped to the current date and showed him his eyes scanned over it quickly before he smiled again "thank you" he turned and walked down the street leaving the confused to finish her walk home "soon sasuke.."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hope you liked :D

Next Sunday then ;)


	3. Be

Title: Seventeen Forever

Author: Oliveren

Description: When you have to leave someone you love when you turn eighteen it can be awful. When you get to meet that person again when he turns eighteen it can be great.

Is being seventeen good or bad?

Info: Sasuke's 12 and Itachi's 17. Everything in italics is thoughts. This is not held in the ninja world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters….sadly TT~TT I have decided to put some SasuNaru in this story. I really don't want it to be **To** easy for Itachi…then there would be no conflict. Which would make for a pretty sucky story. Don't like? Review and tell me your opinion on it. Maybe I'll reconsider…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke sat straight up in bed panting hard. He looked at the clock,

5:30 am;

He groaned and rolled out of bed reaching for his clothes. It'd be smart to get out of here before the rest of the house awoke,

He had that dream again. He had the same one over and over again. He was in the mansion, but the hallways were stretched to insane lengths. Itachi was in front of him walking away. Now matter how much he ran and screamed his name He could never catch up or get his older brother to slow down. At the end of the hall way before he woke up he'd always catch a glimpse of Itachi's smile, Sasuke's smile. The person behind the cold mask. He shivered;

His eighteenth birthday was in ten days. Eighteenth birthdays were never celebrated by the family whose sons were still wifeless in the Uchiha family.

He obviously wasn't going to find a wife anytime soon so he'd be kicked out of the house like his brother would have been. Unlike Itachi though he could visit whenever he pleased. Not that he would. And not that any one would care if he didn't.

Itachi could never come back though, he had been disowned.

Their parents never speak of him it's almost taboo to say his name in the house. Sasuke was always grateful for that though it was better than them talking bad about Itachi. That he wouldn't stand for.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and grabbed his motor cycle keys from the ramen designed tack in Naruto's kitchen. His stomach growled scaring him 2 ft in the air. Sasuke blushed and looked around to see if anyone had seen him and proceeded into the kitchen to get something for breakfast.

he saw Naruto asleep on the kitchen table and rolled his eyes as he let out a long snore "dobe..." Sasuke chuckles reaching in the pantry and pulling out a breakfast bar or two or three okay so he took the entire box...but Naruto wouldn't even miss them.

He put one in his mouth and the rest in his bag throwing the box in the overflowing garbage "seems a little greedy huh Uchiha?" Sasuke spun around to see Garra with a little jar of cookies in hand. He glared "I'm hungry...whats it to you?" Garra shrugged pushing Naruto off the table. Efficiently waking him up.

Sasuke sighed and took his head in his hands he was never going to get out of here. Naruto jumped holding his injured head and shouting left and right "Teme! I was asleep!" he yelled loud enough to wake the entire house.

Sasuke took a hold of his collar and started shaking him "stupid dobe it was Garra not me!" he hissed dropping him on the ground. Naruto looked around surprised then turned a suspicious eye on sasuke "liar...garras not even in here."

Sasuke looked up realizing that the red head had pushed and ran. Sasuke clenched his fist "bastard.." the young Uchiha growled while Naruto yawned "hey Sasuke were going to a movie later want to come?" he asked hopefully jumping back on his table grinning madly

Sasuke sighed "I'll pass" he grabbed his keys from were they'd fallen to the ground turning towards the door, he paused momentarily _oh what the hell..._ Sasuke turned facing the blonde "oi Naruto?" he yelled from across the room

"Yeah?" Naruto grumbled looking up and scratching the back of his injured head Sasuke paused a moment before continuing "if there was someone you'd been waiting your entire life for...and that person never showed up what would you do?"

Naruto got off the table standing beside his best friend he looked at Sasuke face but couldn't see anything of interest emotions wise so he just shrugged. "I guess I'd start looking for someone else...it would be a second best but at least someone that make you happy. And forget the person that never came" he said airily smiling.

Sasuke turned to him. He was always surprised at how blue his eyes were they were always alive with sharp emotion. You could tell whatever Naruto was thinking by looking at them. Sasuke smiled and tousled Naruto's hair, _could Naruto be my second best? _"Thanks dobe... see ya later" he chuckled at the blonde's messy hair and annoyed face and made his way out the door

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What do you mean they don't allow dogs in the movie theater!'" an angry Kiba screamed at the ticket holder clutching a growling Akumaru to his chest. Hinata was trying hard to pull him away from the counter to no avail.

"S-sir its our p-policy...I c-c-can't help it" the poor blue haired clerk was in tears. And by the time Neji and Shino dragged him away from the booth the theater was closing, and threatening to sue.

"IM CALLING PETA!" the dog-lover screamed indignantly at the sky as he was tossed to the ground by his friends.

"Geez.. What a drag..." Shikimaru mumbled dragging Kiba to his feet roughly. "We didn't even get to see a movie!" Ino whined dusting off Shikimaru and grabbing the cigarette in his mouth, throwing it to the ground, and stepping on it.

Naruto sulked disappointedly while trudging toward his car mumbling goodbyes to his friend along to the way. After walking for a few minutes the blonde began to feel uneasy as he felt someone watching him. He looked but only saw blackness as the movie theater shut down its bright lights leaving the world around the ramen lover cold and suspicious. He shivered and walked hurriedly toward his orange Volvo fumbling for his keys when he heard someone take a step towards him scattering rocks close enough that the blonde could feel them on his feet.

Naruto bent down slowly and picked up a large rock off the ground, ready to bash anyone who dared come near him. _Why is this happening to me?_ Naruto internally groaned when he heard another clatter of rocks.

He was a bit smarter than to yell out 'whose there?' knowing that if he couldn't see his assailant his assailant couldn't see him considering there were no street lights around.

Naruto lifted his rock high getting ready to toss it in to the darkness and make a break for it when a vaguely familiar voice arose from in front of him.

"Naruto?" Naruto stopped in mid pitch and let his rock wielding hand fall to his side reluctantly, he still held tight to his weapon. Just because it knew his name didn't mean it wasn't dangerous.

Naruto searched the blackness again "hello?" he sung and stepped back when A familiar looking man with long black hair and onyx eyes stepped forward slowly eyeing the blondes weapon. "Why do you have a rock in your hand?" the sexy stranger questioned warily as Naruto dropped the rock and study the face in front of him.

'I've seen him somewhere before...' the blonde gave up trying to place the face with a name and settled for the easy way to find out who someone was "who are you?" he now noticed how similar the attractiveness of the man was to someone he knew. His cheeks were just faintly red due to the cold; making his breath become visible clouds of heat in the winter air when he chuckled huskily.

"Don't you remember me Naruto?" he smiled thinking back fondly of memories of babysitting the blonde boy (reluctantly) when he was younger.

Naruto was still having trouble "uh?" he questioned squinting at the man in front of him. Itachi sighed at the confused look on his brother's friend's face and tried again "Itachi? Itachi Uchiha?" Itachi said sternly.

Naruto seemed to be getting it a little but still a far step from remembering. Itachi finally gave up and gave him the easy way out. "Sasuke's brother..." he said tiredly rubbing his temples.

There was silence before Naruto's face sported an extreme look of recognition. "ITACHI!" he screamed tackling the eldest Uchiha to the ground, pinning him to the sidewalk in one orange swoop.

"Naruto. Get off." Itachi hissed glaring at the blonde who caused him to land on the icy sidewalk. Naruto got to his feet and offered a hand to Itachi grinning sheepishly as Itachi continued to glare at him after returning to an upright position, that had hurt.

"Sup man! I haven't heard anything about you in years! Were ya been!" Naruto laughed placing an arm around the Uchiha's and shoulder grinning widely.

He remembered all the times he'd seen the mellow and slightly scary Uchiha in the past. Sasuke was always around him if he could help it and since Naruto liked to always be around Sasuke he saw a lot of the eldest Uchiha.

Itachi shrugged "had to finish college up." he deadpanned brushing his hair away from his eyes seeing as how it bothered Naruto for them not to have eye contact when they talked.

Naruto frowned "Sasuke didn't tell me you were in town..." he mumbled starting to get upset that his friend had kept such important news from him when Itachi stiffened next to him.

Naruto looked at him weirdly _what up with him...?_ Itachi sighed and leaned against Naruto's car as he rubbed his hands together for warmth. "That's because he doesn't know" he said casually, almost to himself.

Naruto looked surprised and jingled his keys "Did you want me to take you by the Uchiha house?" he questioned thinking Itachi must have just got in town and was already heading there.

Itachi burst out laughing causing Naruto to start to jump back from the surprising sight. _okayyyy_.

Itachi looked up, surprising Naruto when there was pain in the Uchiha's eyes instead of amusement. "No thanks Naruto... I'm already staying with a friend of mine" he sighed pushing off from the car Itachi smirked "is Sasuke doing well?" he asked tousling the blondes hair like Sasuke had done just hours before hand.

Naruto looked up grinning "yeah he's great he's kind of moody but you know...the regular old Teme!" Itachi looked at his feet and smiled fondly

"hey Naruto?" Itachi whispered still looking down "hm?" Naruto questioned wishing he could see Itachi's face, he sounded upset. The Uchiha looked up closing his eyes "don't tell Sasuke you saw me okay?" he said even softer looking pained. Naruto's eyes widened but he nodded when Itachi opened his eyes looking for a response.

Itachi smiled "see ya Naruto" he said walking away but stopped when Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Wait! You'll. Come to his party right?" Itachi turned back an intrigued expression on his face "Sasuke's having a birthday party?" he asked incredulously when Naruto grinned.

"Were throwing him one at my house, some friends and I! It's a surprise though so if you want I could give you my number?" he said already jotting down 7 digits on a piece of scrap paper and handing it to the elder Uchiha who took it like it was an unknown object.

Naruto snapped in front of his face making Itachi glare. "So you'll come?" he yelled excitedly after the Uchiha's now fading form as he walked away. "Maybe" Itachi yelled back completely disappearing into the darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXX

Hope you liked! ;) Review! Grammar corrections for cookies!


	4. Seventeen

Title: Seventeen Forever

Author: Oliveren

Description: When you have to leave someone you love when you turn eighteen it can be awful. When you get to meet that person again when he turns eighteen it can be great.

Is being seventeen good or bad?

Info: Sasuke's 12 and Itachi's 17. Everything in italics is thoughts. My chapters are getting longer. x) I have **WAY **to much homework and essays and crap so I've decided to update this earlier then Sunday. Because my Sunday will most likely consist of last minute school work TT~TT. I tried my very best on grammar and story layout and structure for this ;). **SASUNARU-NESS IN THIS CHAPTER! **Those who don't read what the authors say at the beginning of the chapter wont understand….But I don't want it **TO** easy for Itachi (sorry Itachi-nii TT~TT) Enjoy~~!

This is not held in the ninja world.

Okay so this ItaSasu. Itachi x Sasuke a.k.a. pure smex 3

What's that? You don't think so? Dot read then.

FLAMES WILL NOT TOLERATED! D:

However constructive critics are oh so very welcome.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke sighed and re-rolled his sleeves as he carried another box out in the hall to be picked up by the moving people. He set the box down and collapsed next to it wiping his forehead on his sleeve; he'd been packing for two days and still hadn't gotten half his stuff in boxes. The youngest Uchiha was already thoroughly exhausted.

Sasuke jumped a little when he felt his cell phone vibrate he got slowly to his feet and fished the object out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he greeted sulkily.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled happily while chuckling.

"That's not a proper greeting dobe, learn some manners!" Sasuke scolded heading in to his room to pack another box

"I've got plenty of manners asshole!" Naruto yelled back banging his fist against something and hurting himself. Sasuke sighed "What do you want Naruto?" he questioned eager to get off the phone and finish his packing. Naruto snorted

"To come over." he replied steadily.

Sasuke rubbed his temples urging patience to come upon him "Not today I'm busy packing." Sasuke said almost hitting the end button before Naruto shouted that he was already at the Uchiha driveway.

The Uchiha hit his head against the wall and let the blonde past the gate

_Why..._

Naruto's Orange car pulled in front of the house at break neck speed and hitting the breaks hard causing skid marks to litter half of the driveway.

_Is this guy...?_

The blonde excited the car throwing the keys to the valet man and threw open the doors running in to the mansion.

_So..._

Naruto entered his room crashing into his boxes tripping over supplies and face planting on the floor clutching his face in pain.

_Stupid!_

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked seeing as the blonde had recovered from his previous injury.

"Yeah?" the blonde replied sulkily as He sat up holding his injured nose. He didn't see the foot come at his face efficiently knocking him back into his previous predicament. Sasuke stood over him in his aura of darkness "Get. Out. Of my. House." he growled putting the blonde on his feet and pushing him toward the door.

"Stupid Teme! I was going to help you pack!" Naruto yelled indignantly only to have a rather large book thrown at his face. Sasuke snorted "I don't need your help." Naruto got really quiet.

"Sasuke look at your boxes..." He said incredously. Sasuke turned to look at the thin brown boxes holding his stuff together with masking tape and string. "What about them?" Sasuke deadpanned returning to his dresser to pack his trinkets.

Naruto sighed and rolled up his sleeves Picking up a box and re-packing it. "I've moved tons of times and I've never seen a box so badly packed in my life" He whispered clearly amused. Sasuke just let out a "hn" which was his silent definition of 'Fine you can help me pack..."

Naruto was an orphan so he spent most of his time moving from place to place and being put under the care of different guardians. The blonde had lived at a man named Kyubbis house for most of his adolescent years before he turned 18 and buying his own house with the large amount of funds his parents had left him when they died.

Sasuke could still remember Naruto coming to school with bruises and lacerations all over him. The blonde would always just smile and tell everyone he was fine and feed them bullshit excuses. When he and Sasuke were alone though he would cry he wouldn't say anything he would just cry and cry until it was time to go home.

The days Naruto spent the night at Sasuke's house were always his happiest.

Sasuke remembered one particular time when they were 12 they were at his house, and Itachi was babysitting them. After tons of arguing and wrestling they had decided on going to go to the hot springs.

Sasuke hid behind Itachi the entire time still mildly insecure about his changing body and waiting for Naruto to come out of the changing room. Itachi reached down and placed a towel around Sasuke hips kissing him gently. "Better?" he asked Sasuke nodded grinning widely. Itachi smiled and went to go see if Naruto was ready when the blonde burst out of the dressing room and cannon balled into the pool, Hooting and spraying water everywhere.

Sasuke eyebrow twitched when he and his towel got soaking wet. "What an idiot..." he snorted gathering himself and stepping into the hot pool of water letting out a relaxed sigh. He looked up when he realized Itachi wasn't following. "nii-san?" he questioned seeing Itachi serious face looking at the spot were Naruto was now splashing about. "Sasuke call Naruto over...".

Sasuke, getting extremely irritated when Naruto wouldn't come when the Uchiha called, dragged the blonde out of the pool, Naruto yelling and holding his towel tightly to cover up all of his body but his legs. Sasuke dumped the struggling blonde in front of his brother scoffing at Naruto's embarrassment. "Geez Naruto were both boys...there's nothing you have that I don't, you don't have to constantly cover yourself." he said scolding helping the blonde to his feet Just as Itachi came over to the pair.

Itachi smiled getting on his knees so he wouldn't be so tall in front of Naruto. The eldest Uchiha grasped one end of the towel. "May I see Naruto?" he asked soothingly when the blonde held his towel tighter around himself. Naruto shook his head and went to step away when Itachi ruffled his hair. "You don't have to be scared. I won't tell anyone anything you don't want me to okay?" he whispered Naruto looked suspicious but nodded.

Itachi took the towel and slid it down to Naruto hips. Sasuke gasped in horror at what he saw 'what the hell is this?' The top half of Naruto body was covered in scratches and deep red bite marks; he had big purple hand shaped bruises on his hips and smaller bruise like things on the place were his neck met his shoulder. All of which could be covered by a t-shirt.

Sasuke saw Itachi's face fill with disgust, then slowly turn to pity. But Sasuke could see he was still angry, hell sasuke was angry. "Naruto who-?" Sasuke's questioning was silenced by a look from Itachi as he ushered Naruto back into the pool, who immediately began splashing like nothing happened. Itachi just stood watching him "Sasuke?" Itachi looked down at his little brother whose fist were trembling in rage. Itachi sighed placing his hands on his little brother's shoulders. "There's something in life we just cant do anything about sasuke… If you want to help Naruto stay by his side and be there for him." Itachi deep voice soothed Sasuke's anger and they went back into the springs.

He never did find out exactly what happened to Naruto in that house. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Sasuke looked at Naruto's happy face as he packed and repacked boxes.

He had listened to his brother's advice. He was always trying to make sure Naruto didn't get into nasty situations and protected him from harm. He also made sure the blonde got just above failing grades (a feat in itself) and Naruto had grown to live in the moment, and not in the past, he was grateful for every little thing life gave him.

_I envy you Naruto..._

"Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed as he cut his finger on a piece of tape, revealing a small red bead of blood residing on his thumb.

Naruto grimaced at it while Sasuke got to his feet tsking "give it here dobe..." he said casually snatching Naruto injured thumb away from him as Naruto mumbled. "I'm not a dobe you stupid t-" Naruto was stunned into silence, his mouth hanging open as Sasuke put his thumb in his mouth he licked at it gently before releasing it cleaning it off and patting it dry. He lightly placed a bandage on the tiny flesh wound. "Better?" Sasuke questioned noticing the blush on Naruto's face as the blonde nodded and looked down at his feet.

Sasuke stepped forward rustling the blonde's hair

_Soft..._

He slowly moving his hand downward to cup Naruto's cheek in his right hand rubbing his thumb across the whisker shaped marks residing there. "Sasuke?" Naruto choked blushing heavily as Sasuke leaned in pressing his lips firmly against the blondes.

Naruto's eyes bulged he took hold of the Uchiha's shoulders to steady himself. Sasuke stayed for a few seconds before pulling away. It was nothing like kissing Itachi, there was no fire, no heat pooling in his stomach, just pleasant warmth from kissing his best friend.

"Sorry." Sasuke said shortly pulling completely away to busy himself again with his boxes of things. After while he heard Naruto start to re-pack boxes again, and by the time it hit 8:00 they were done with everything but the sheets and pillows on the bed.

Sasuke looked at the empty expanse of the room he inhibited since childhood. He wouldn't really miss it but this is the place he first confessed to Itachi, it did hold some sentimental value for the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed in relief as Naruto broke the several hour long awkward silences. "Do you have somewhere to go?" the blonde asked curiously Sasuke shrugged and brushed his black hair out of his eyes. "I'm going to find an apartment to rent somewhere probably" he said plopping down on his bed looking up surprised when Naruto sat down next to him.

Naruto cleared his throat "you could stay with me..." he said quietly Sasuke blinked surprised."What?" the Uchiha questioned Naruto looked up at the look on his best friends face and immediately back peddled.

"I mean just until you get your bearings is all! I don't want you somewhere unfamiliar! And I have an extra bedroom an all-but that doesn't really matter forget I ever s-"

Naruto was cut of again as Sasuke was on top of him pressing his lips viciously against the blondes. Naruto gasped allowing Sasuke to shove his tongue in his mouth fighting for dominance which Sasuke easily won proceeding to explore every inch of the blonde boy's mouth. Finally after what felt like an hour Sasuke released him with a final quick kiss still towering over Naruto on his hands and knees.

_Dammit._

No matter how passionately he kissed Naruto he could never get the same effect as kissing his older brother. Every time he kissed Naruto he saw Itachi, and the guilty feeling that came with that, like he was betraying him.

Sasuke leaned down and placed his head on Naruto chest

_Dammit..._

He would never be able to erase the deep agonizing love he felt towards Itachi...it was woven painfully into every fiber of Sasuke's body. He belonged to him. Sasuke jumped slightly when Naruto put his hands around the raven squeezing him lightly. Sasuke listened to the ramen lovers rapid heart beat

_But... ._

Maybe it's possible to love Naruto also

xXxXxXx

Itachi looked up from his book feeling a heavy feeling of unease. He looked down at his watch, 8:15. He sighed and got up from his spot, it was just about time for him to take the water off the stove anyway. He set down the novel and walked to the fridge getting a glass of water. The Uchiha stumbled, dropping his glass as he felt another wave of unease overcome him.

He gagged and ran to the bathroom panting "ugh..." Itachi slapped a hand to his forehead feeling the wet stickiness of sweat

_The hell...?_

When he closed his eyes saw Sasuke, his Sasuke, putting his beautiful pink lips against Naruto's.

And then Itachi threw up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

CLIFF-HANGERS x3 the evil-ness of it all!

I honestly didn't like this chapter…It didn't contain my zeal for writing in it…

But the next one will be great ;) rest assured.

The next one's the one I've actually been looking forward to writing an I have it all planned out and it is UH-MAZING!

Review please! It helps me update Early ;)


	5. PLEASE READ

- **PLEASE READ-**

AUTHORS NOTE:

I. AM. SO. SORRY. .

I wont be able to update this week and maybe next week…AND I FEEL LIKE A MAJOR DOUCHE FOR EVEN POSTING HIS BECAUSE ITS LIKE "Hey Story Alert!" and then you're all "OMFG ANOTHER CHAPTER :D" and then its like "Authors note…" and your all "…..WHAT IN THE *beep* is the *beep* holy *beep*…..*BEEEEEEPPPPPP*" TT~TT

My dad has hours to days to live and dealing with that, school, and my near catatonic mother has been simply overwhelming…

I still enjoy writing this story and I still write down any ideas that come up…

As payback I'll let you throw tomatoes at me…..And you can throw them at Hospice to….I don't like them…

**PAYBACK PRIZES -**

**LISTEN UP! BECAUSE I DO FEEL REALLY BAD….GIVE ME A COUPLE (Yes any couple…) A PROMPT (From one word to an entire page…doesn't matter) AND I'LL WRITE YOU A ONESHOT….ANY NOT JUST A TINY ONE. PUT IT IN A REVIEW. **

**-OLIVEREN**


End file.
